Lost In You
by Junjou Writer
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a boy without a future and a way to change the past. Can he change the empty life ahead of himself or will he use his gift for the sake of others? - SASUNARU YAOI BOYxBOY SLIGHT ANGST
1. Prologue: The Bottom

Lost In You

Prologue: The Bottom

_I always knew that you'd come back to get me_

_And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy_

_To back to the start and see where it all began_

_Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends_

The airport was crowded and hard to navigate for the twenty-three year-old man who searched so hard for his only one.

"Naruto!" Sasuke's voice echoed in the small hallway of the terminal. He shoved a younger man to the side and took the hand of his one true love.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto tilted his head and took the hand of his frantic lover. Sasuke was in a fierce upset that Naruto just couldn't understand.

"Don't get on that plane! Please, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. He was gasping for air and his beautiful ebony eyes shined with wetness that Naruto would've never expected from the stoic man.

"I have to, Sasuke. I don't know when I'll get another chance like this." Naruto whispered. He reached out and took the pale, smooth skin of Sasuke's cheek in his hand and kissed silky lips.

"There will be other chances, Naruto! Just please, not this one! Not this flight," His voiced calmed down to a panicked whisper.

"What's wrong Sasuke, you're never like this." Naruto murmured quietly.

"Six times I came to stop you from getting on that plane and five times I failed. I said things that weren't entirely true or not what you needed to hear. So this time, I'm going to say how I really feel and what I want." Sasuke took the blonde man's hands and Naruto became aware that everyone in the terminal was staring at them.

"Sasuke, can we talk about this later? Over the phone? When it's not so embarrassing?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, you need to hear this now! Uzumaki Naruto, I love you. I've loved you since the day we sat on the curb waiting for the police to come and sort out the mess I made. Those first words you said to me, do you remember?" Sasuke squeezed the hand held between his own tightly. Naruto scratched his chin with his free hand.

"When I said that I wanted to talk to you for a long time but never got the chance?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, I fell in love with you Naruto! I love you and you can't leave me now, not like this. I can't live without you!" his voice rose a few notches again and Naruto blushed as he heard women and teenage girls simpering at this dramatic love confession unfolding before their eyes.

"Sasuke, I love you too, but it's not like we're never going to see each other again." Naruto whispered. Sasuke bit his lip and looked down at his feet.

"If you get on that plane… you'll be going to a place where I can never reach you. Please Naruto, stay with me." He said, his last attempt.

"You know I can't. This is really big Sasuke. I'll call you as soon as the plane lands and talk to you the whole way to the hotel, alright? Don't worry." Naruto cooed softly. Sasuke shook his head.

"No," he said. "If you won't come home with me now, then I'm going to America with you." He said. He pulled out a ticket and crossed his arms. "I can't live without you, and I don't plan to, either."

"Sometimes, I really can't believe you." Naruto chuckled softly, fighting his rising blush. "If you wanted to come, you could've just said so." He stood on tiptoes and kissed his lover once more.

"Shut up. I'll do what I have to," Sasuke held Naruto's hand tightly as they made their way onto the plane. Sasuke watched the doors shut and knew this was the end of the line. "Some things just aren't meant to be changed, I guess." He whispered to himself as he took the seat beside his beloved. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and held it tightly.

"Are you going to be alright? You're scared of planes right?" Naruto whispered worriedly. Sasuke smiled at him and nodded.

"I'll be fine because I have you here." He whispered, his voice cracking only slightly. He looked out the window at the wing of the plane. "I'm sorry Kyuubi, I know I didn't shape up to be all that you expected of me, but I can't be completely selfless. I'm only human," he murmured to the darkness. He saw the red eyes glaring at him and the nine-tailed fox cursed him under its breath. Sasuke chuckled and sat back in his seat, looking at worried ocean blue eyes.

"Sasuke… I'm really glad you came. I was scared to go by myself, actually. I had this bad feeling and was going to come home but then you showed up and called my name and the feeling went away." Naruto smiled. Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"Six times, I watched this stupid plane go into the air and went home to hear it crashed. Six fucking times and all I had to do to keep you from getting on was going home and waiting for you to come back…" He whispered in disbelief.

"_This is your captain speaking. Please make sure all luggage is secured and seat belts are fastened as we are about to initiate take off."_ The intercom spoke. Sasuke closed his eyes as the fear dug its way up his body.


	2. Chapter 1: Already Broken

**Chapter 1: Already Broken**

_You always thought that I left myself open_

_But you didn't know I was already broken_

_I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad_

_Pulling away, you took everything I had._

Uchiha Sasuke stared at the paper on his desk. He didn't know what to put for the only question left unanswered: What do you want to do after high school. How was he supposed to answer that? He wasn't even_ in_ high school yet!

"Alright, pencils down." The woman said. Sasuke sighed and put down the pencil. He didn't know how to answer a question about a future he didn't have.

He had the ability to be anything he wanted, he did have all A's after all. The only problem was that there was nothing he desired to be. He had nothing in his life to want to continue living.

"Am I done here?" He looked up at the annoying women with ugly glasses. She pursed her lips tightly before nodding at him. Sasuke stood and started to head home. Dark clouds threatened over head and Sasuke decided a short cut might be a wise decision. He cut his way through a seedier part of town to get home faster.

"Why?" a soft strangled voice whispered. Sasuke paused. He looked down an alley and saw a boy whimpering and holding his arm close. It was swollen and red and Sasuke could easily conclude that it was broken. "Why does everyone have to hurt me?" He whispered softly. Sasuke stilled and started to come closer.

The boy's tanned face was marred with bruises and scratches. The first signs of rain started to mat down his dirty blond hair. Blue eyes were full of liquid that seeped down, stinging open wounds with their salty tears. Sasuke felt something build inside of him.

"Someone hurt you?" He asked quietly. The boy looked up at him and Sasuke almost flinched away from the terror he saw there. No one should ever be hurt that bad. "I wish… there was something I could do…" Sasuke murmured. He looked at the blonde who sniffled and looked at him in confusion.

Faster… if he had been just a bit faster… he wouldn't be sitting there regretting what happened. He wouldn't be sitting on a warm wooden chair staring at the test he already handed in.

Wait…

Sasuke looked around to find himself back in the classroom. His cram school was almost over. He was still taking the test. He had ten minutes left and still that one empty question. Sasuke picked up his pencil and wrote as quickly as he could: getting the hell out of here.

He stood up and grabbed his backpack, ignoring the shouts of the teacher, before running from the school as quick as possible. He ran down the same path he remembered in his mind and stopped at the mouth of the alley where the kid had been sitting. He saw the blond boy, his hair splattered with mud from previous rain and his eyes terrified once more, backed up against a wall by two larger teens. He ran in the alley and swung his backpack as hard as he could, knocking one of the boys unconscious.

"Who the fuck are you?" The other growled. Sasuke looked at him. He had a black belt in judo. This guy would be a cake walk. He turned his back to the teen and he took the bait, throwing an arm over Sasuke's right shoulder. The Uchiha grabbed his hand with both of his own and threw him over his shoulder. He cracked his head on the cement but Sasuke checked to make sure it wasn't serious.

"Ippon, asshole," Sasuke muttered quietly. He looked at the blonde boy they were kicking around. "Are you alright?" He asked, standing in front of him.

"You saved me," He whispered shyly, taking a step closer. Sasuke felt arms wrap tightly around his waist as the other hugged him. He stiffened. "I recognize you… You're in my class…" The boy said. Sasuke looked down at him. "I always wanted to talk to you but I never got the chance. You leave so quickly, and I can never get to class early enough…"

"You're…" the name was on the tip of his tongue but Sasuke couldn't bring it forth. He did recognize those big bright eyes. He recognized that annoying voice. "Uzumaki!" He said, snapping his fingers. The blond nodded vigorously. "Uzumaki Naruto. You sit two seats behind me. I always have to grade your papers. You really suck at math, you know." Sasuke pointed out. Naruto frowned a little but smiled almost immediately after.

"You're an orphan too, right? But you don't live at the same orphanage as me," Naruto spoke slowly. Sasuke stared at him. He pulled out his phone and called the police.

"I'd like to report an attempted assault. I'm in the alley behind Meadow Springs in the industrial district. Yes, I'm here with the victim. We'll be sitting on the curb. We're twelve." Sasuke told the woman. He took Naruto to sit on the curb while they waited. Those guys would be out for a while so Sasuke wasn't really worried. "My parents died when I was six. My uncle Madara took custody of me, though I've only seen him once. He calls to check up on me, but he's too busy with his big company in China to be bothered with me. I get to stay in my own house and he doesn't have to lug me everywhere with him. It works out for both of us in the end." Sasuke wasn't even really sure why he was telling the blond all of this.

"Oh, my dad was a cop and he died before I was born. My mom died in labor," Naruto said. He yawned and leaned against his classmate's shoulder. Sasuke looked down and decided to figure out what exactly happened.

'_Was that… déjà vu? I don't think so… it felt to real… but then again… isn't déjà vu supposed to feel real? I've never experienced it before so I'm not sure…'_ He thought, clenching and unclenching his fist while he waited for the police. _'Déjà vu is the feeling of having seen something exactly the same when it's only a similar memory and your neurons are misfiring. Could that have been what happened?'_ Sasuke looked over at Naruto. _'No, it was more like… I was having a dream… premonition? That would make sense. I had a daydream about it and my body insisted that it wasn't just in my mind, it was actually happening.'_

"Sasuke-kun, the police are here," Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked up at the cops and pointed to the teens in the alley.

"They were trying to beat up my classmates so I knocked them out in defense," Sasuke said. The cop looked at Naruto, took in the bruises on his face, and accepted Sasuke's statement as true. He wrote it down and nodded at them to go home.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him curiously. "I'm kinda… scared to go home alone. I don't like the orphanage." He said. Sasuke sighed slightly before he agreed and started walking home. Naruto clung to his arm like a frightened child.

**Xxx SASUNARU! xxX**

Sasuke made sure Naruto was tucked calmly into bed and resting peacefully before he went about searching up the phenomenon known as "Premonition."

"So I was getting a warning that something evil was going to happen? Are other people able to change the events happening because of it?" Sasuke murmured. He read more and frowned. "Unable to recall? No, I recalled with perfect clarity. I _did_ change the events, too. Was it not premonition?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a strong migraine coming on. "Is this what Nostradamus had to put up with?" He grumbled. "Whatever. I should just go to bed." Sasuke powered down his computer and returned to the bed that was occupied by his blond classmate.

"'Suke…" Naruto murmured in his sleep. Sasuke snorted a bit before slipping under the blankets with the freshly cleaned child.

"Uzumaki." He muttered quietly, closing his eyes and slipping into his own dreams.

**Xxx Premonitions are supposedly visions of evil deeds to come. Could Sasuke be having Premonitions? xxX**

"Wake up, Uzumaki! We have to go to school!" Sasuke snapped, ripping the blankets of the sleeping blond. Naruto yawned and looked over at him.

"Huh? Sa- um… Uchiha-san, why am I…" Naruto trailed off as he remembered the previous night. He blushed a bit and smiled at Sasuke. "You saved me," He said yet again.

"It wasn't… anything really big…" Sasuke murmured. Naruto shook his head and smiled wider.

"Will you be my best friend?" He asked softly. Sasuke stared at him for a long moment before he shrugged.

"Why the hell not?" He said. Naruto squealed with joy and hurried to get ready to go.

"I don't have any other friends," Naruto said from the bathroom. Sasuke grunted softly and shook his head.

"Me neither," He admitted. "Let's go, Usuratonkachi!"

"Coming!" Naruto ran to Sasuke's side and followed him out the door and on his way to school.

"So then, Kat took out her knife and started slowly cutting the branch and they were tracker jackers, just like she thought. She cut the branch down and sent it into the middle of the camp and only two of the bees knew it was her and stung her, the others attacked the jerks at the base and they all ran away. But the one girl died and Kat started hallucinating while she tried to get the bow and arrows from her. Then she got free and- what happened here?" Naruto stopped talking about some book he read in class and Sasuke followed his line of vision. A woman was on the curb screaming and crying and people just walked around her, giving her strange looks. Sasuke drew closer and recoiled backwards. In her arms was a very bloody bundle.

"How can people just walk past her like that?" Sasuke growled. Naruto looked at him.

"In my psychology class, we learned that in a large group of people, everyone just expects someone else will help. They don't think it's their job to help because someone close to the victim will and they'll just be in the way," Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him. He growled and started walking towards the woman.

"What happened?" He demanded. She looked at him with pain and misery.

"My baby… that man took my purse and he stabbed my baby while he did it... is… is Kimi dead?" The woman sobbed. Sasuke looked at the bundle and gripped his shirt hem. The baby was gone.

"Why does things like this happen to people who don't deserve it?" He whispered. He watched the woman's mouth move but he couldn't make out what she was saying. He peered around and saw people walking backwards. When it all stopped he was standing beside Naruto.

"So those people, the careers and Peeta, chased her up into the tree and started trying to get her. Cato climbed up fir- where are you going Sasuke?" Naruto looked at him confused as Sasuke looked around wildly before walking faster.

"Follow me and keep quiet," He ordered softly. The Uchiha walked faster and saw her there, standing at the corner waiting for the light to change, cradling her baby in her arms and cooing at it. He saw the scruffy looking guy coming towards her and eyeing her purse and baby bag closely. "See that lady?" Sasuke asked Naruto, pointing at her. He nodded. "Why don't you go talk to her, she looks lonely." He smiled and ran to do so, distracting the girl. The man paused when he saw their friendly interaction. He turned in the direction of another woman and started walking towards her, pulling his knife from his pocket. Sasuke intercepted him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't do it," He whispered in his ear.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?" He asked. He swung the knife at me and Sasuke tipped backwards to avoid it. He charged his body into the man and knocked him over.

"Waza ari." The judo champion hissed. He stuffed the knife back in the man's pocket and walked away, noticing a police officer who was coming their way and seemed to have saw the whole thing. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar. "Come on," he ordered, pulling the blond who waved happily at the woman and her baby.

"Sasuke-kun," Naruto whispered, "Was that guy gonna hurt that lady?" He asked. Sasuke nodded slowly and sighed. He looked over his shoulder.

"He was going to steal from her and he had a knife. I didn't trust him," Sasuke muttered. Naruto beamed and spun around, slipping on a wet puddle. He fell and cracked his head off the pavement. Sasuke looked at him. His eye twitched slightly. "Damn dobe…" he mumbled as things started flowing backwards and the blonde came back up to stand beside him with a beam. He started to spin and Sasuke grabbed his shirt, "Don't do that."

"Huh? O… Okay…" Naruto looked down.

"You'll hurt yourself." Sasuke grumbled.

**Xxx What's with this? Time flowing backwards? What's going on in Sasuke's head? xxX**

Sasuke glared at newspaper print. It was such a horrible picture, the mangled plane lying on a beach all washed up.

_Private Jet Found Washed Up On Mexico Beach: Boy Lives_

The headline shouted at Sasuke. He squeezed the paper tighter in his hands.

_The Uchiha Family's private jet was found washed up on a beach in northern Mexico this morning after having disappeared from the airlines' radar around 2 am. The plane left Konoha around 7 pm last night as the family was ready to start a vacation in the Bahamas. Locals searched the plane and found the bodies of the family's three eldest members dead in their seats. Paramedics arrived and found a boy of only six years old, zipped up in a waterproof suitcase, the very thing that saved the boy's life. Sasuke Uchiha is now the successor to the Uchiha Family's vast fortune, and the sole survivor to the most horrifying plane crash in the past twenty years._

Why wasn't it working? All he had to do was get angry about something and he went back in time, had time to change things. So why was it not working now, now that he was on the verge of tears.

"If I could at least save Itachi… everything would be all better…" He whispered sadly.

"_The Sharingan doesn't work that way, Uchiha." Sasuke started at the echoed voice he heard more in his head than anywhere else. "Your own form of Mangekyou is very sensitive. But it can only reverse back two weeks at most."_

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked. He looked up and saw a mirror image of himself but with eyes red as blood.

"_My name… is Kyuubi… And it is I… who gave you those eyes… Mangekyou Sharingan, the ability to slow, stop, and even reverse the wheels of time."_


	3. Chapter 2: Nothing Without You

**Chapter 2: Nothing Without You**

_You tried to lie and say I was everything_

_I remember when I said, "I'm nothing without you."_

"It's been four years since I first became friends with Uchiha Sasuke. Every time I turn around, he's saving my life. He's my very best friend and that's why I wrote my hero paper about him. He's the greatest friend I could ever have." Naruto finished his paper and took a seat, listening with pride to the few people clapping. Sasuke grabbed his paper and made his way forward.

"My Hero, by Uchiha Sasuke," He said. "Uchiha Itachi was thirteen years old the day he died. The six years before that, when I knew him, I was the happiest child in the world. I had a big brother who always protected me and was always there for me," Sasuke closed his eyes.

"_Come play with me, nii-san!" Sasuke yelled, tugging his brother's arm. Itachi smiled softly down at his little brother and poked his forehead._

"_I can't right now Sasuke. I'm busy," he answered calmly. Sasuke pouted._

"_you're always busy."_

"_I'm sorry…" Itachi frowned and looked down at his feet. Sasuke hugged him tightly around the chest. _

"_I don't mind though, as long as we can hang out sometimes, that's all that matters!" Sasuke exclaimed, happily cuddling his older brother._

"Itachi was the only future I knew. A future without my older brother was meaningless and had absolutely no happiness," Sasuke took a shuddering breath.

"_Sasuke, get in here! And don't come out until someone takes you out! No matter what you hear, do not open this suitcase!" Itachi ordered as he dumped the suitcases contents and put Sasuke's small body inside. He zipped it up and put it in a chest._

"_what are you doing, Itachi?" Fugaku snarled, pulling Itachi back._

"_Saving my little brother!" Itachi hissed back. He shoved fugaku. "It's your fault we got on this fucking plane to begin with! If it hadn't been for you, the three of us would be at home sleeping right now! Why did you have to take your death out on us?" Itachi growled. He strapped in his mother. "I don't want you falling out, mom. Just keep your head covered," He whispered calmly before strapping himself in as well. He glared at his father with hatred. "If you live, I want you to know our deaths are on your head."_

_Sasuke whimpered and covered his ears. He felt as though it was all happening in slow motion._

"So here's to Itachi Uchiha, son, boyfriend, and dearest older brother. I miss you so very much and I can honestly say that I'm nothing without you," Sasuke said softly, finishing his speech. He handed his teacher the paper and left the room. He ran to the bathroom and punched the wall. "Stupid Sharingan!" He hissed. "I would gladly relive the last ten years of my life if it meant I could have Itachi back!" started to wash his face repeatedly with cold water.

"So… does that mean… I don't matter?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke jerked his head up and looked at Naruto in the mirror. "All that stuff you said back there… about the future being meaningless… am_ I_ meaningless to you?"

"Naruto… no, you're not meaningless," Sasuke sighed and took a step towards Naruto. The blond stepped backwards and slipped, crashing his head into the door. Sasuke groaned. The blond moved up and forward again as he reversed time once again. This time, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt before the blond slipped. "If you were meaningless, I wouldn't stick around and try to save you from the disaster that flocks to you like flies to dog shit," Sasuke smiled slightly and ruffled the other boy's hair. Naruto looked at him.

"You mean it?" He whispered.

"Absolutely. Now let's go back to class." Sasuke led the other back into the classroom and to their seats. Naruto leaned back in his and the chair fell backwards. Blood trickled from the back of his head and Sasuke groaned, "Can't you go five seconds without having some kind of accident?" Time flowed backwards and Sasuke caught his shirt before he fell. "Don't. Do that," He growled.

"Eheheheh… Sorry," Naruto mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

**Xxx SASUNARU is LOVE! xxX**

"You have a Judo Meet today, right?" Naruto whispered, looking up at his friend. The Uchiha shook his head and smirked just a bit.

"Not today," He said, with a shrug. Naruto frowned.

"But I thought you had a meet every Friday?"

"Today's got cancelled. Personal reasons for the coach," Sasuke hummed softly. "Let's go to my place." The blond nodded and they ran to Sasuke's flat quickly. Sasuke turned to Naruto. "You smell, go take a shower," He said with a disgusted face. The blond nodded and walked off almost sadly. Sasuke smirked more.

The first time he lived this day, he found out how Naruto always spent his birthday before: alone in his room. So now, he rewound time to give Naruto a better birthday. He walked into the living room and set up things for the blonde's special day.

"Do I smell better now?" Naruto started to enter the room and froze. He stared at Sasuke, then at the pile of prettily wrapped boxes on the floor in the living room, the steaming, wonderful-smelling bowls of ramen on the table, and the cake shaped like an orange fox by the ramen.

"Happy Sweet Sixteen, Uzumaki," Sasuke said quietly, fighting down the blush and wave of nerves as Naruto looked at him all teary-eyed and launched at him, knocking him down and making his breath leave him.

"Thank you, Sasuke… thank you so much," Naruto mumbled, voice thick with tears. Sasuke patted the back of his head tenderly.

"Still think you don't matter?" Sasuke whispered softly. The blond shook his head almost violently and received a soft chuckle.

**Xxx Happy Birthday Naruto! Oct. 10****th**** xxX**

"You still have one more present, Uzumaki," Sasuke said. He handed the boy a piece of paper and Naruto read it over a few times, not understanding the contents.

"What is it?" He asked, tilting his head. Sasuke chuckled and sat next to him.

"It's a legal paper that gives you freedom from that place you live. Because you're sixteen, you have the right to emancipate yourself, this piece of paper is a Petition to Emancipation. You can apply because you have a lawyer and a court who thinks it would be in your best interest to be emancipated, as well as a willing caretaker to take you in." Naruto looked up at him slowly. "You'll never have to go back to that orphanage again, because you'll be staying with me."

A loud scream filled the air as the Uchiha found himself laying on the floor with a lap full of the only blonde he would speak to. Naruto was mumbling words that Sasuke couldn't understand but it was okay. He didn't mind it one bit really, as long as the blonde was happy.

"Naruto, you're drooling," Sasuke murmured. Naruto whispered an apology and pulled away from Sasuke, wiping his tears on his sleeve. Sasuke chuckled and flicked the boy's nose. "Let's go get your stuff from the orphanage."

"Okay, teme," Naruto beamed brightly and accompanied the other boy to his place of living.

Sasuke had all but shoved the paper in the proprietors face and said he was taking Naruto, not giving the annoying man a chance to argue. Naruto had giggled as he went about packing his clothes. Sasuke watched while sending an annoyed glare to anyone who got to close. He wasn't about to let someone hurt Naruto.

"All done?" Sasuke asked as Naruto picked up his three measly suitcases full of clothes and manga books.

"Uh-huh, I got my undies, manga, and ramen. I'm all set."

"You better have clothes in there too, idiot," Sasuke huffed as they walked out. Naruto nodded with a small smile. "So what do you want to do when we get home?"

"Can we watch movies?" Naruto looked up at the older boy. Sasuke shrugged.

"Sure, which one?"

"Kiss the Bride?"

"Dobe, that's a gay movie," Sasuke huffed.

"SO? I love that movie! I just wish they would've ended up together! They were so cute!" Naruto flung his arms out in emphasis and Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, let's go watch the movie. It's on demand," He entered his house to face the gay movie of doom.

~Almost two hours later~

Sasuke and Naruto were practically using each other as support while they laughed. When they finally calmed down, they turned to each other. Naruto's eyes were lidded and had a husky look. Sasuke swallowed slightly as the blonde started leaning closer to him, lips slightly parted. Time rewound a bit and while they were laughing, Sasuke stood.

"I need to use the bathroom," he ran off, ignoring the slightly hurt look in Naruto's eyes. "Was Naruto about to… kiss me?" He wondered aloud. He washed his face and walked out, looking at the blond on the couch, already looking for a new movie to watch. "Let's watch Brokeback Mountain," Sasuke said. Naruto blinked and looked up at him.

"I thought you didn't like gay movies?" Naruto said in confusion.

"That's not what I meant by gay. When I say gay, I mean retarded," Sasuke said with a grunt, falling on the couch. He turned on the movie to watch it. "I've never seen it before," he added quietly. Naruto looked over at him.

"I cried in this movie, a lot," Naruto whispered. Sasuke put his arm over the back of the couch as an invitation and Naruto moved closer, resting his head against Sasuke's shoulder. "It's so sad."

Naruto had been right, the movie was depressing for gays everywhere. Sasuke had to bite his lip hard to keep himself from making an undignified sound as Heath Ledger held the shirt to his chest and cried. Heath Ledger was an amazing actor.

"Sasuke… I love this movie so much, it's up there on top with Romeo and Juliet and Titanic," Naruto said when the credits rolled.

"It was good," Sasuke muttered. He looked at Naruto. The blond looked sleepy and… kissable… with his lower lip pouting slightly and his cheek red from sitting on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke stared at him for a long minute before he sighed. "Bed time." He lifted the blond and carried him to bed. "Goodnight, Naruto," He said softly, petting the blonde's hair. Naruto smiled softly at him.

"Goodnight, Sasuke," He whispered as he fell asleep. Sasuke yawned and retired to his own bed.

**Xxx Very Entertaining Movies about LOVE xxX**

"Hurry up, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled excitedly. He was waiting at the line of the carnival for his cash cow to come buy their way in. Sasuke huffed and walked a millisecond faster just to appease the blonde. He paid for the tickets. "Let's ride the ferris wheel first!" Naruto whined energetically. Sasuke sighed and walked with him. They got on the ferris wheel and sat through the ride.

A creaking sound filled the air and one of the beams on the machine of death bent outward, the whole wheel was coming down from the top. Sasuke looked around in a panic as it started to come down. He bit his lip and focused on the anger as everything reversed, he paid close attention to what happened.

A loose screw. A loose screw fell out and the support beam slipped, causing a change in the weight distribution which made the top half too heavy and the whole thing to come down. As soon as they were front in line, Sasuke nudged the conductor.

"Hey, there's a screw loose up there, I don't think it's safe," He said.

"It'll be fine," The man told him, rolling his eyes.

"Not if that screw falls out and the support beam slips. Everyone will die. You should get those people off and fix it before something bad happens," Sasuke growled.

"And if I don't?" The man rose a brow.

Sasuke pulled out his cell phone. "Then I'll call the police and have this whole place shut down for public endangerment."

"Alright, already. Jeez, you made your point kid. We'll fix it, okay?" The man scoffed, stupid know-it-all brats." He grabbed a loud speaker. "Folks, due to some snotty brat, we're gonna have to shut down the ride for a bit. I'll bring it down nice and slow and you can get back on it as soon as it's fixed."

People groaned and glared at Sasuke but he didn't care. He turned and grabbed Naruto's arm. "Let's go play a game," He suggested. Naruto pouted but didn't say anything. Sasuke heard a loud creaking as they were walking away. He stopped and looked up to see it coming down. It hadn't lasted long enough for him to get everyone off. "SHIT!" Sasuke tackled Naruto to the ground as the wheel fell around them. He covered the blonde with his body and yelled in pain when something landed on his hand.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined, pushing the other off him when the screaming became the loudest noise. Sasuke's right hand was crushed for all intent and purpose. His fingernails were black with compressed blood and it was excruciatingly painful to even think about moving his wrist, hand, or fingers in any way. "Oh my god, we need to get you to the hospital."

"Yeah, let's go. This place is dangerous." Sasuke stood and cradled his hand to his chest as they left, swiping a bag of cotton candy on the way out from an abandoned vendor. "Sweet, free food." He mumbled, handing it to the blonde. Naruto rolled his eyes dramatically and helped Sasuke get to the emergency room where his hand was casted.

**Xxx SASUNARU xxX**

"Come eat!" Naruto yelled from the kitchen.

"Bring it in here!" Sasuke yelled back, annoyed at having to get up after he just sat down.

"No way, it's your hand that's broken and useless, not your legs. Now move your ass and get in here," The blond demanded. Sasuke groaned and got up with quite some effort, having used his right hand to steady him on his way up his whole life, and made it to the kitchen. Naruto fed him patiently while eating himself.

"You're so annoying," Sasuke grumbled.

"And you're such an ass," Naruto countered, but he had a small smile on his face.

"You've changed," Sasuke murmured absently. "you're a lot more confident now, it shows when you walk too."

"And you're a lot more talkative. I used to have a hard time getting you to say more than one sentence at a time, now you won't shut up."

"I'm not you, I don't scream good morning at the top of my lungs. If I do talk more, it's only to you so you can keep your mouth shut."

"Well, I'm only confident when you're around. I guess that works out. This whole moving in together has been a big help on our personalities," Naruto said softly. "You know, you're always saving my life, risking yourself for me. Without you, I'd be dead."

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes while he thought. He opened them back up to look at the blond. "Without you, I'd be nothing again." Those whispered words hung in the air. A fork clattered to the floor and eyes that rivaled the ocean were wide with disbelief. Naruto launched himself out of his chair and knocked Sasuke over, knocking the wind out of him as well. Sasuke opened his mouth to yell when he felt lips on his, wet and sloppy, demanding and begging, inexperienced but so damn good. His eyes slid closed slowly and he kissed back, feeling a new rush from his body, a rush that felt different from when he was in a match, or saving the idiot. It was a rush that made his body tingle and his skin become super sensitive to every touch.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, pulling away for air. Sasuke pushed him back and sat up.

"Dobe, I'm not like that…" he growled. Blue eyes watered and a lip quivered. Sasuke sighed and watched that face. "Fuck… who the hell am I kidding?" He grumbled before grabbing the blond for a harsher kiss that went much deeper. Both teens moaned at contact as lips, tongues, and teeth tried to play.

"Sasuke… I love you… I think…" Naruto murmured against heated flesh.

"I… like you…." Sasuke whispered thoughtfully.

"That's okay, because it's still a feeling. I'm still the most important living person in your life right now," Naruto sighed happily and kept kissing the older male. Sasuke gasped and shoved him a bit harder.

"Hold it, dobe, I don't think we need to keep going with that tonight. Are you really ready to lose your virginity?" Naruto blushed and looked down.

"Sorry, I forgot… that happens…" He said softly.

"Don't worry about it… look, let's just got to bed for now… in the same bed." Sasuke added the last part to assure his blonde companion that they were certainly somewhere past "just friends."

"'Kay." Naruto beamed and followed the other to bed with a skip in his step. "I'll do dishes tomorrow." Naruto said, as they laid in bed. "Will they be alright for now?"

"They'll be fine," Sasuke whispered, closing his eyes as he drifted into peaceful slumber.

Sasuke woke up to a figure leaning over him. He jumped and stared blonde hair that was more unruly than before whisker-like scars that were thicker than they should be, and eyes as red and thick as blood. "Kyuubi?" He nearly choked out. "You scared the shit out of me, what do you want? And why do you look like that?"

"I take the form of those who are most important to you, and at that time, there was no one you were willing to acknowledge as being important, so I just took your form. As for why I'm here, I'm coming to check on your eyes, see how the Mangekyou and Amaterasu are coming along."

"Amaterasu?" Sasuke sat up in bed and looked at the blond monster. "You never mentioned that before," He muttered.

"Amaterasu is the highest vision you possess. The Sharingan slows time, the Mangekyou stops time entirely, but the Amaterasu reverses it," Kyuubi explained. Sasuke stared at him. 'You're currently the only one who has Amaterasu. Your uncle Madara had it but he died last night of heart attack, you haven't been informed yet obviously."

"You told me before it was just the Mangekyou that does all three," Sasuke pointed out. The blonde nodded.

"You were just a child. I thought you might get a swelled head if I told you that I gave you all three of the world's greatest abilities," Kyuubi muttered. Sasuke stared up at him. "Although, I'm slightly worried, Hatake is on his way back and if you and he were to meet, who knows what might happen. Listen up, gaki. Someone with the Sharingan is coming in. You two can't do your powers at the same time or it will cause a buildup of natural energy and you'll explode. He'll be okay because he doesn't have nearly as much energy but if you try to use the Amaterasu while he's using the Sharingan, you'll die. I'm going to give him the same lecture, so don't worry."

"How will I know when he uses it?"

"Because you are conscious for it. When he slows time down, time slows for you as well, you are immune to the effects of the Sharingan. You'll be able to tell if you watch a stop watch when it happens." Sasuke nodded and blinked and just like that, the other was gone. He looked at the bed.

"So Naruto is my most important person now?" He whispered. He walked down to the kitchen and watched the blond singing and cooking happily.

"_Sono te hanasanaide, hanasanaide. Boku ga soba ni iru kara. Donna toki demo waratte, waratte. Hana wo sakasete yo. Kimi ga dokka no hoshi ni hohoemi kakeru nara, sora wo miageru dake de shiawase ni narunda,*"_ The blonde sang softly. Sasuke looked at him.

"Kimi hana?" Sasuke asked, entering the room. Naruto blushed and threw the spatula in the air as he shrieked.

"Don't sneak up on me, t-teme!" He yelled, holding his frantic heart. Sasuke chuckled and sat at the table. "I like that song,"

"Yeah, I can tell. You sing it quite well. Though, I prefer the second verse."

"Quiet, teme! I'm the one singing!... though… if you wanted to sing it… I wouldn't mind…" The blond blushed and Sasuke snickered.

"_Kimi ni aitakuta, aitakute. Futari de ireba iru hodo sabishiku naru nara, sabishikunaku naru made te wo tsunagou,*"_ Sasuke whispered just loud enough for the other to hear. Naruto blushed.

"You shouldn't sing like that, it does stuff to my body," He whispered, crossing his legs uncomfortably.

"That sucks," Sasuke chuckled evilly. He waved his right hand and chuckled. "I'm right handed, otherwise, I might have helped you." Naruto's jaw dropped and he pouted. "Fine, I'll see what I can do, let's go the bathroom." Sasuke stood and walked, Naruto turned off the stove and ran after him. By the time he reached the bathroom, Sasuke was already sitting on the floor leaning against the tub. He looked up at Naruto impatiently and patted his lap. The blond closed his eyes and sat down, too embarrassed to say anything. Sasuke was just taking care of his problem, nothing else, of course.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered blushing. He felt the uninjured hand slip under his shirt to rub over his belly. That hand slipped down to slowly open his pants and push the folds aside, playing with the hem of his boxers. Naruto swallowed audibly. "Speak to me," he begged.

"_I don't play hard to get, I play to get you hard. I fuck you to get you off, and I will leave you scarred. Everything that tastes good isn't always healthy. So take a lick, bitch, I'm poison fucking deadly.*"_ Sasuke whispered hotly in the other's ears. Naruto gasped.

"Nee… Sasuke…" He whispered. "Fucking do it already!" Naruto groaned.

"_Want on top or underneath? Want some more? Pretty please! Pulse is throbbing, head is spinning, my overdose is beginning. I'm know it, I'm ill. I'm dying, it kills. I need my pill. I don't want anything, it's everything I need. Please don't make me beg, just give it to me.*"_ Those last words were growled so hotly against his ear, Naruto almost lost it there, and the hand teasing him hadn't even touched his dick yet.

A hot hand slipped under his boxers, pushing them down slightly, and a hand wrapped around him. Naruto groaned and tilted his head back. "Sasuke…" He groaned and forced his boxers down farther.

"you like that?" Sasuke huffed. He moaned softly and Naruto wondered if he was touching himself too. No, that was impossible, his other hand was broken.

"Yeah…" Naruto nodded numbly.

"Good," Sasuke smirked and started kissing and nibbling on the tanned neck offered to him as his hand slid clumsily on the slick hardness. He marveled at how something that was so similar to his own, could make him feel so different when he touched it. Naruto's made him feel hot and bother and tight and loose and everything contradictory one can think of. "Naruto… come already!" Sasuke ordered with an exasperated sigh. Naruto moaned louder and did just as he was told, releasing in the other's hand. They sat there quietly for a few moments before Sasuke started to clean them.

"Thanks… Sasuke…" Naruto was blushing and seemed to be more at a loss for words. Sasuke patted his head with a clean hand.

"Might as well take responsibility," He said in a hushed voice before walking from the blond for his own room. Naruto smiled and followed closely.

"Let's go back to bed, teme!" He said, excitedly. "And next time, I'll definitely help you out too!"

"hnn… I won't hold my breath," Sasuke murmured as he crawled in bed and closed his eyes. He felt a warm body snuggling close to his own and smiled slightly. "Usuraitonkachi."

Xxx Glassario xxX

What Naruto sang-

Don't let go of that hand, don't let go. Because I'm right next to you. No matter when, just laugh, laugh. And make the flowers bloom. If some distant star makes you smile, then just looking at the sky makes me happy.

What Sasuke sang-

I want to see you, want to see you. If it's lonelier the more we are together, then let's simply hold hands until it's not lonely anymore.

The song is called Kimi=Hana by Pigstar.

Sasuke's second song is Inject me sweetly by Blood on the Dance Floor, the Jeffree Star-less version.


	4. Chapter 3: All in You

**Chapter 3: All in You**

_Pain and fear, the rise and the fall_

_I see it all in you_

Sasuke smirked a bit when he felt a shaky hand take a hold of his. He looked over at the blonde beside him. The white graduation robe looked beautiful on the teen that was trembling and watching the crowd of people.

"It'll be okay, Dobe," He whispered calmingly into the other's ear. Naruto nodded slowly and met his eyes for a shy smile. They were seventeen, soon to be eighteen, legal adults. "I'll make this day special for you."

"Okay. I trust you, Sasuke," Naruto replied. The principle got to them and handed Sasuke his diploma, shaking his hand and turning him so they could take a picture together. Sasuke was sure his heated glare almost broke the camera. Then it was Naruto's turn. He smiled brightly for the camera and was wiping his sweaty hand on his robe as soon as the principle walked away. He announced their class year and a loud cheer went up. Naruto took both his and Sasuke's hats and threw them up in the air, making sure to catch them.

"You excited?" Sasuke asked softly, opening his car door for his beloved Naruto. The blonde nodded eagerly and buckled himself in.

"Where are we going?" He asked, pulling off the gown so he could move about a bit more freely. He wore a baby blue dress shirt with a black tie and black dress pants while Sasuke wore matching tie and pants but a deep velvet blood red shirt. They pulled their jackets from the back seat before Sasuke started driving.

"First, a little restaurant called Ichiraku's. Then we'll be heading over to Star for a movie, and we shall conclude our night with a few movie rents at Blockbuster video and watch movies late into the night," Sasuke said with a light smirk, looking over at his blonde. Naruto leaned across the space to kiss his cheek.

"I love Ichiraku's!" He said excitedly.

"And I love scary movies. I don't care what you say, I'm getting the scariest movies I can find," Sasuke countered. Naruto pouted but sat back and didn't argue. Sasuke always watched chick-flicks with him, he should be respectful. "I'm thinking… Chloe. That movie's supposed to be good."

"Whatever you want, Teme." Naruto smiled as they pulled up to his favorite restaurant.

**Xxx Graduation xxX**

Naruto smiled and snuggled further into his boyfriend's chest. Sasuke had rented one scary movie to watch by himself after Naruto fell asleep, the rest of the movies were comedy or romantic films. Megamind, Date Night, Despicable Me, Bounty Hunter, and even MacGruber were stacked on the coffee table, waiting to be watched.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Sasuke asked, rubbing the blonde's back. Naruto nodded with a smile and Sasuke chuckled. "Good, but it's not over yet," Sasuke stood and carried Naruto to their bedroom, "We still have a whole night ahead of us."

"Were you planning something, Sasuke?" Naruto asked with an obvious smile. He got his answer when he was pushed roughly against their bedroom door. Naruto answered Sasuke's passionate kiss with a fervor all his own and smiled when the older male moaned against his mouth.

Stumbling, with hands all over the place, the two finally made it onto their bed. Dress clothes went flying across the room and Naruto was never more frustrated than he was then while trying to remove their ties.

"Leave it, it's hot," Sasuke finally murmured against Naruto's ear, feeling a chill go up the smaller body's spine. He ground together hips that had only boxers to separate their needs and moaned at the delicious friction. Nails raked down his back as a hot mouth tried desperately to mark his neck. He moaned at the feel and turned heavy eyes to stare into lust-filled orbs of blue. This was it. This was just them, Sasuke and Naruto. This was the present, nothing to do with the past. There would be no rewinding here. It was only them together for the first time.

"Sasuke… I want you…" Naruto whispered, pulling Sasuke by the tie to kiss him. Sasuke chuckled and effortlessly tore of their ties. Naruto's was blocking access to his neck anyway. He smirked and pushed boxers away, tossing them across the room. Naruto smiled and engaged him in a long kiss, dragging his tongue across a perfect, soft pink lip. Sasuke opened his mouth nd let Naruto control the kiss. He focused more on settling himself between the blonde's legs and searching his drawers for the lube he bought just for this occasion.

A smirk lit his face when he found it. He held it in his hand and laid it beside Naruto's hip as he separated his mouth from his lover. "Be still," He whispered, kissing down a thin but lean chest. It was obvious that Naruto's weight training class was doing good for him. He was really _muscular_, he was _defined_, _lean,_ more than anything. While Sasuke's ten years of Judo training left him with a rock hard body and muscles to spare.

Naruto had to admit, Sasuke did a good job of hiding his body. Beneath his clothes the other boy looked like a normal teen. Not scrawny but not really toned either. But the truth was that Sasuke had tone to spare. That meant many people, opponents and thugs, misjudged him and his strength. Naruto had to sit back and watch many a fight that could have been avoided if people would be smarter.

Normally, Naruto would make a comment about passing Sasuke up in body strength but right now all he wanted was that muscular body pushed hard up against him. He wanted to feel all of Sasuke, get swept away by those perfect lips and those strong arms. "Hurry, Sasuke," He ordered quietly, dragging his nails through silky black hair and across a sensitive scalp.

Sasuke hissed and trailed soft kisses down his blonde's body, ignoring peaked nipples to slip down farther, slipping a tongue into the small enclave the belly button provided. Normally, he would have thought that was disgusting, but Naruto had once said he thought it was cute and that his own elly button was extremely sensitive.

As if he'd been shocked by a defibulator, Naruto's body made a high arch off the bed and a loud hiss escaped him. Sasuke smirked and did it again, enjoying the reaction. Naruto was already panting and he was hard beyond all belief, Sasuke could feel it against his chest. His own problem was screaming to not be ignored but Sasuke had much practice with that. He didn't pay his own need and heed and trailed lower once more, sucking on a soft hip to leave a nice hicky. Naruto groaned and clenched Sasuke's hair. They both knew what he wanted, needed even. Sasuke swallowed down the nerves that had built in his stomach and took his lover's cock into his mouth. He sucked at the tip harshly, shivering when Naruto jerked his hair and made a keening sound.

With courage built in the place of nerves, Sasuke took more of the blonde into his mouth, opening as wide as he could and pushing in as much as he could. What couldn't fit into his mouth and down his throat was stroked with a soft hand. The smell of Naruto's lust beneath him was strange, the taste of him in his mouth was sour and Sasuke didn't particularly care for it. However, this was Naruto. Naruto was Sasuke's future. He could deal with this. He started bobbing on the hard organ, focusing his eyes on Naruto's face that was caught with passion.

"Shit, Sasuke…" Naruto moaned loudly, meeting dark eyes. He moaned more as those intense black eyes stared at him. It felt so good, he could feel his mind wilting at the pleasure. Rational thought had long since jumped out the window and sanity was a close few steps behind him. And purity? Purity was nowhere to be seen. He'd become too tainted and purity had become crushed. He caught that heated gaze and nearly came. A high pitched whine escaped him when he felt a slippery cold finger rub against his opening. He whimpered as it slipped in. It stung a bit, but Sasuke's mouth was still on him and his eyes were still staring at him intently. The sting was swept away as quickly as it'd come.

Sasuke was relieved that Naruto hadn't felt pain. He hummed around the thing in his mouth and moved his finger around a bit in that tight heat. When he thought it was ready, he tried to gently push another in. Naruto gasped and choked on the air he sucked in but he trembled and tried to calm himself. His eyes were screwed shut and his muscles were clenching everywhere. Sasuke licked his hip apologetically and ran rough fingers soothingly over a shaking thigh. Naruto calmed down enough to relax the tightness in his legs and Sasuke continued. In an out, soft and gentle, never putting more force than what was necessary.

"Sasuke… can't you just do it?" Naruto whimpered, tilting his head back as pain and pleasure crashed and created a violent tornado of heightened senses.

"no, I want to make sure you're well prepared. People have died from stupidity. I want this to be perfect for you, as little pain as possible and absolutely no harm to your body," Sasuke growled quietly. He licked along the underside of Naruto's cock and slipped in a third finger.

"but… you can't get something good without a little pain right? Something good comes out of everything bad, you told me that," Naruto said through a slight hiss. Sasuke looked at him closely. He sighed and coated himself liberally.

"My way. If I think at any moment that it's too much for you I will stop and continue preparing you, do you understand?" Naruto nodded violently and clung to Sasuke's broad shoulders. He tried not to tense when he felt the tip of Sasuke's own erection pressed against the opening that was already stretched quite a bit. He shivered slightly and pressed his face against Sasuke's shoulder.

"You want the truth? I'm scared. I'm terrified, but not of the pain I know I'm going to feel. I'm not scared of taking this last step… I'm scared… that I won't be good enough…" Naruto admitted breathlessly to distract himself as Sasuke slid in slowly. His breath hitched and caught many times but if there was one thing he prided himself on, it was his tolerance for pain. "Since two years ago… when you said it was okay… for us to date… I've been scared that you'll wake up and want something better, that I won't be good enough anymore."

Sasuke stopped, as deep as he could go, and pulled his head back to look closely at Naruto. "In all the time you've known me, all six years, have I ever been that shallow?" He asked with a mask of fake hurt. Naruto shook his head.

"I was just scared… I didn't want to be alone any more. I didn't want to lose the best thing that's ever happened to me," Naruto turned eyes that were full of tears up to Sasuke. Those tears… had nothing to do with physical pain of any sort. As Sasuke stared down at him he felt in his entire body that those tears were from years of emotional pain, an emotional pain that wouldn't so easily be washed away and forgotten. He smiled slightly and pulled out part of the way.

"It's not going to happen, dobe." He said with a quiet scoff. Naruto nodded and shouted in surprise when Sasuke shoved back in. It hadn't hurt, but it wasn't the most… comfortable feeling either. Sasuke frowned and did it again. "Fuck, where is it?" He growled. He shoved in at a different angle. Naruto gasped again. It was getting better. He was a little more used to it now. Three thrusts later and he was definitely feeling small spikes of pleasure.

"Dammit, Sasuke, just fuck me!" He shouted, making Sasuke stop and stare at him. A slow smirk covered his face once more.

"It's okay now?" He asked quietly, nuzzling Naruto's neck. The blonde nodded and embarrassedly hid his face in Sasuke's shoulder once more. Sasuke smirked wider and pulled out to push in at a slow pace, easy and controlled. Naruto gripped his hair and moaned loudly. That was all Sasuke needed to speed up.

Faster and faster, harder, deeper. Naruto was yelling things before he even realized he'd opened his mouth. And Sasuke was complying to every wish, every demand, every fucking plea. He thought he was going to throw himself out at some point, catering to the blonde's unbreakable need. He gripped Naruto's dick and stroked it in time with his thrusts, trying hard, _oh so_ _hard_, to bring his lover to completion. He wanted to make sure Naruto came before he did. He wanted to make sure he'd pleased his blonde.

"Sasuke… Sas'ke…. 'Suke…." Naruto was moaning incoherently by now, moving his hips with Sasuke, trying to get more. He was so close, the edge was just there… just beyond his reach. He just need it, a bit more, to break the coil wound so tightly inside his gut.

"Na… ruto…" Sasuke moaned very loudly as Naruto's nails dug into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. He bit the blonde's ear, almost a warning to loosen his grip, and Naruto came with a scream, his body trembling violently, clenching around Sasuke.

Sasuke was still there, still going, helping to push him farther beyond the edge of everything, pushing harder on his sensitive body. Sasuke was so close, so ready to come. He pushed a bit harder into Naruto's body and gasped when the blonde screamed his loudest yet and he arched against Sasuke, eyes rolling back and body shaking. He'd had a second, dry orgasm. Sasuke came with a cry, muffled by Naruto's neck.

"Shit… that was… amazing…" Naruto whispered when he'd had the presence of mind to think. He yawned and looked at Sasuke who lay on top of him, still panting and unable to move. Sasuke's arms felt like jelly and his body was too fatigued to do anything. Naruto smiled and stroked the back of his neck, licking his wounded shoulder apologetically.

"Why didn't we do that sooner?" Sasuke mumbled against the tanned neck of his lover and wrapped arms around his waist.

"I have absolutely no idea." Naruto giggled and played with silky, slightly sweaty hair. "What was that, at the end?"

"You had a second orgasm because your body was being too overly stimulated at once. You didn't come a second time, but your body released the endorphins that orgasm creates a second time. That's what that was," Sasuke said softly. Naruto blushed and hugged his head. "How ironic that I find it only as I'm at my limit."

"It was amazing… can we do that more often?" Naruto's face was beet red and Sasuke chuckled.

"I intend to, maybe even every night."

"I can't do that every night, Sasuke! I'll die!" Naruto said, indignantly. Sasuke chuckled and kissed him.

"Well that's too bad. I think I'm going to become a sex fiend, and you're my enabler," He whispered darkly. Naruto blushed and closed his eyes.

**Xxx how very Sasuke-like xxX**

"So what's this you're working on?" Naruto asked, leaning over Sasuke. His lover looked at him and chuckled. He had his laptop open and he was listening to his favorite CD. Sasuke only listened to that CD when he was working on something important.

"It's a surprise," Sasuke murmured, covering the screen. Naruto shrugged and sat down across from him. Sasuke continued writing with a concentrated, yet excited, look on his face. Sasuke never looked excited about anything except a competition and sex.

Sasuke hadn't needed to go to college, so While Naruto was enjoying his second year of hell, Sasuke was already working. He was a reporter mainly, and a Judo champion on the side. Naruto smiled and watched him. He was studying to be a pediatrician, actually. Sasuke was paying with his vast fortune for Naruto to go to the best school. He had been accepted easily, and Naruto suspected Sasuke must've put down some kind of bribe or threat to make sure he was accepted to such a nice college.

"There, all finished." Sasuke turned the laptop and Naruto read the article he'd written.

"San Francisco legalizes gay marriage? Homosexual couples flocking to churches? What is… Sasuke…" Naruto looked up at Sasuke who smirked slightly. He stood up and walked around the table, kneeling down in front of the blonde.

"Uzumaki Naruto, will you do me the honor of marrying me? Of course, we'll wait until after your schooling is finished."

"Sasuke… that's four more years…" Naruto felt the tears building up in his eyes. It had to be the single most impressive diamond and sapphire ring in the world. Sasuke… never knew when to quit.

"I don't care. Four years, eight years, twelve years, it makes no difference to me. And even if Japan doesn't recognize our marriage, at least America will. We will recognize it," Sasuke promised, holding Naruto's hand. "This isn't something I'm going to give up on. Even if you say no, I'll just-"

Naruto launched at Sasuke once more and held him tightly. Sasuke chuckled and rubbed his back. "Of course I'll marry you, stupid Sasuke," Naruto's voice was thick with tears. Sasuke slipped the ring on his hand.

"Then smile, dobe. This is supposed to be the second happiest day of your life."

"I am smiling, you just can't tell," He whispered, trying not to sob. Sasuke smiled and held him closer. In four years they could go to America to get married.

**Xxx Will Sasuke and Kakashi ever meet? Will Sasuke ever get over his family's death? And why am I talking like this? Find out in the next section! xxX**

Sasuke had always taken care to make sure Naruto never got hurt when everything was slower. He didn't have to look at a clock or watch to see, he could tell in the movements of the people around him. He definitely used it to his advantage.

He stopped and looked at Naruto as the blond took a very slow step. He sighed and paid close attention to the blonde to ensure he didn't acquire any new injuries. He blinked when he saw one man running towards them without any effects of slowness. He and Sasuke looked at each other as the man ran by.

His hair had been a strange grayish white and was in wild disarray. His right eye was midnight black while the left one had been red. He frowned as he took note that the lower part of the man's face was covered. He wore military clothes and had an almost panicked look in his eyes as he ran.

A loud bang brought Sasuke's attention back to Naruto in time to see his lover's body jerk and fall, blood slowly rolling out of the side of his head. Sasuke screamed and fell to his knees, taking the body in his hands.

"If you reverse time now, you'll die," Kyuubi was sneering at him from farther away, waiting to see what he'd do now.

"I don't care," Sasuke said. He closed his eyes and focused on rewinding. He coughed and covered his face as blood vessels in his eyes burst and blood started to leak from his eyes and ears and mouth. He ignored Kyuubi's voice shouting at him. There was no point in living if he couldn't live with Naruto. There was no reason to live if he didn't have Naruto. He didn't want to be nothing again.

"Look out!" He shouted, shoving Naruto out of the way and feeling the bullet hit his shoulder. He fell to the ground and Naruto started screaming for an ambulance. Sasuke felt a cold darkness creeping in his body, but he'd survived long enough to save Naruto, his head didn't explode. He'd be okay… he hoped.

Xxx sad, no? xxX

"I'm so sorry, Naruto," A voice Sasuke didn't recognize whispered softly. It was male though. He growled slightly and realized that was a bad idea. His throat felt raw.

"I just… I can't believe he had an aneurism. He seemed so healthy," Naruto whispered. His voice was cracky and thick with tears. Sasuke fought to open his eyes. Naruto was kneeling beside his bed with his head against the blankets. "Please… kami-sama… please don't take him from me…" He whispered.

There was a brunette sitting on a chair near Naruto, looking as though he'd been crying too, rubbing the blonde's back. He had a scar over his nose that was a shade lighter than the rest of his incredibly tan skin. His chocolate eyes were full of understanding and worry. He looked older… much older than Naruto. Sasuke wanted to growl some more.

"but he'll live. That's what's important," The man said.

"But Iruka, they said he might be in a coma for the rest of his life! We were going to get married and everything!" Naruto broke into a fresh new wave of sobbing.

"Na'to…" Sasuke groaned softly. Devastated blue eyes looked up at him before widening and He suddenly had a body all over him sobbing.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted, hanging onto him. The door opened and closed quietly.

"The doctors are starting to think Uzumaki-san is going to kill Sasuke and commit suicide," another male voice said lightly. "I take it he's awake?"

"Mm-hm," the one called Iruka said. He sounded so relieved and Sasuke relaxed. "I think… we're all really happy to see that he's okay. Naruto, you should give him room to breathe,"

"h-hai, Iruka-senpai," Naruto slid off the bed and held Sasuke's hand, squeezing it tightly. He stared at Sasuke with love and worry and affection. Sasuke looked around and saw the man he'd seen running when everything had happened, holding a tray of Styrofoam cups. "Are you okay, Sasuke?"

"Yeah… other than a migraine, I'm alright," Sasuke croaked weakly. Naruto helped him drink some water.

"The doctor said the stress of what happened caused you to have an aneurism. They said you might never wake up," Naruto sounded so sad at that. Sasuke scoffed.

"Those doctors don't know anything," He hissed, sitting up, though it caused all sorts of pain. He looked around and huffed in annoyance.

"Sasuke, this is my senpai, Umino Iruka-san, and his friend Hatake Kakashi-san," Naruto said, pointing to them. Iruka smiled at him.

"Naruto talks about you so much, I'm honored to finally get to meet the man who makes my little kohai so happy," Iruka said amiably. Sasuke nodded in greeting to him.

"Thank you for being there for Naruto," Sasuke said softly. He looked at Kakashi.

"My lover, he just returned from the war. I was so excited to see him but then Naruto gave me that call and we rushed over here to support him. We're all very glad you're okay," Iruka said. Sasuke nodded slightly and hugged Naruto.

"I… want to go home. I want to sleep," he said, just holding his little Naruto. He and Iruka left to go ask a doctor. Sasuke looked at Kakashi.

"What was happening?" He demanded. Kakashi looked at him.

"The man who shot you… was a deserter who'd lost his mind. I was trying to catch him and turn him in before I went home to Iruka… I didn't get to him in time to stop him from shooting though… I'm sorry," Kakashi said, sadly. He bowed to the Uchiha and looked to him for forgiveness.

"It's fine. As long as Naruto is okay, I don't care what happens to me."

"Is that why you rewind time so much? It happens so very often, I thought maybe you were a child who did it to get out of trouble," He admitted with a chuckle. Sasuke shook his head.

"Naruto… is a magnet for disaster. I'm always saving him somehow." Sasuke muttered quietly. He closed his eyes and waited for the okay to go home and get away from this place.


	5. Chapter 4: If You Want Me To

**Chapter 4: If You Want Me To**

_Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

_Let me inside_

_Let me close to you_

_Change your mind_

_I'll get lost if you want me to_

"It's a one year training program in America. They want to transfer me there for better training," Naruto had brought that up so casually in their conversation. Sasuke paused. He was getting ready to go to an arena for a meet. He looked at Naruto.

"Alright… I'll have all the plans ready when you return, and I'll have to buy you a cell phone as well. That way, we can talk without it being ridiculous. I'll look into plans that have free global long distance calls," Sasuke murmured as he tied the black belt around his waist. Naruto smiled in relief and hugged him.

"I can't believe it's only another year until the wedding," He said with a happy sigh. Sasuke nodded and kissed his forehead. "Good luck, teme." Naruto smiled when Sasuke started to make his way out to the rink. Naruto hurried to his spot in the stands to watch. Sasuke was amazing. He won every match with ippon, the highest score one can achieve in Judo. Sasuke smirked up at Naruto with a look that said he was going to really give Naruto a work over later.

"ehehehe… uh-oh… he's going to be really riled up on the testosterone…" Naruto murmured, just watching his lover fight. Though, he was getting a little worked up himself watching Sasuke, who's brow was slick with sweat from exertion, throwing men to the floor and holding them down. Naruto gulped and shook his head violently.

"Match Decided! The winner is: Uchiha Sasuke! Runner up is: Inuzuka Kiba!" The announcer said. Sasuke smirked at his opponent and walked away, carrying the gold medal and $5,000 cash prize. He went to Naruto and smiled.

"You ready?" he asked. Naruto nodded and got into their car. He drove Sasuke home, frowning and looking at him every few minutes. Sasuke was holding his shoulder and watching out the window. Usually after a meet, Sasuke would be staring at Naruto and licking his lips, waiting to take him.

"did you hurt yourself?" Naruto demanded.

"I dislocated my shoulder. It's a good thing I did though. If I hadn't, that kid might've beat me. He was good Naruto, real good," Sasuke murmured. Naruto chuckled.

"You're starting to sound like Gibs from Leathal Weapon 4. Are you too old for this shit?" Naruto asked with a teasing smile. Sasuke got injured a lot it seemed, maybe it was time for him to quit Judo.

"I'm not as flexible as I used to be. My limbs are too long to do some of the moves I used to…" Sasuke frowned. Naruto chuckled and took his hand.

"No, you were just in the wrong section. Next year, when you can qualify for the senior competition, you'll do better," Naruto promised him with a smile. Sasuke nodded and looked out the window, his confidence renewed. "Now about that shoulder…"

"Take me home, I can fix it," Sasuke chuckled. And fix it he did. As soon as he walked in the door her grabbed his shoulder and slammed himself against a wall, popping the joint back into place.

Xxx Day to leave xxX

Sasuke sighed as he managed to fit the last of the blonde's bags into the trunk. He looked at Naruto and sighed.

"You've been edgy all week, what's wrong?" Naruto asked softly, stroking his shoulders. What the blonde really wanted was to hear Sasuke say he loved him. He's never said it officially, yet. But that didn't mean he didn't feel it.

"I… I'm a little… nervous…" Sasuke admitted softly. He looked at Naruto and there was worry in his eyes. "You know how… I never quite told you what happened to my parents?"

"Yeah?" Naruto frowned and took Sasuke's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"They died… in a plane crash… I was the only… survivor…" Sasuke whispered. Naruto frowned and hugged him tightly. Somehow, he felt an admission like that should've been… much more important… much more epic… but it was no wonder he said it so quickly, so quietly. It must've been bothering him for more than just the last week or so.

Right now, what happened to his parents wasn't important to him. He didn't make it a big deal because he didn't care about that right now. He was thinking about Naruto. He wanted Naruto to be safe.

"Sasuke… is that why you're afraid of planes?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded slowly and Naruto just hugged him as tight as he could. "Don't worry Sasuke, the chances of me getting hurt on that plane are like one in a million!" Naruto assured him repeatedly until some of the tenseness left Sasuke's body. Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto. He still looked worried and on edge, but he looked weary as well. Naruto smiled and stroked his cheek. "Get some sleep when you get home, okay?" He asked softly. Sasuke nodded and smiled just a bit. They got in the car and Sasuke drove to the airport. He helped Naruto get his stuff ready to get on the plane and left him at customs, watching him. He left when Naruto was walking through the terminal doors to board his plane.

"He'll be alright." Sasuke told himself. He'll be okay. Naruto had promised him. Sasuke went home and laid down on his couch to watch TV. He fell asleep quickly and woke not to late after to the voice of the news talking about a plane crash. Sasuke opened his eyes quickly and sat up.

"America Express flight number A619 has just crashed over the pacific ocean, killing all 65 passengers on board." The news reporter said. Sasuke frowned and looked at the slip of paper Naruto left him.

Flight A619 for California

The note said. Sasuke fell to his knees hugging it to his chest. There it went… his last reason for living. The only thing that gave him something to live for… gone…

"Naruto…" he whispered shaking.

"Yeah, Sasuke?" Sasuke jumped and looked over at his love. He hadn't even realized he used the Amaterasu. Sasuke stared at Naruto as they stood in front of the airport. Here he was, alive again. Naruto smiled at him until he saw the tears roll down Sasuke's face. "Sasuke?" he whispered in alarm.

"Please don't get on that plane." Sasuke whispered. Naruto blinked and looked at him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I don't want you to leave."

"Sasuke, you said before it was okay if I went. I want to do this, it'll be easier for me to get a job through this as well. This really means a lot to me," Naruto said softly. Sasuke took his hand. "Let's say I had… a premonition… that this plane is going to crash… will you please come home with me and wait for tomorrow then or something?" Sasuke asked him. He frowned and sighed.

"Sasuke, you're just being paranoid. Look at me." He held his lover's face in his hands. "Everything is going to be okay. Nothing bad is going to happen. Now cut it out, you're freaking me out," Naruto smiled in a teasing way before grabbing his bag and walking through the terminal. When Sasuke tried to run after him the security came forward and held him. He watched the plane take off.

"Maybe this time… because I changed something… maybe it won't happen that way…" Sasuke said quietly. He went home and waited, watching the news with baited breath. The news segment came on and once more told of a crash with no survivors.

There went try number one.

Sasuke closed his eyes and felt the Amaterasu once more working. He took Naruto's hand just before the blond ran off to the terminal. He looked up at Naruto and kissed him.

"Sasuke?" The blonde questioned, tilting his head.

"I can't… let you go… I need you to stay… Who's going to be there to watch me win the small matches? Or to proof read my articles? To make sure I eat and sleep right? I need you at home to take care of me," Sasuke said, trying his hardest to sound pitiful despite the Uchiha Pride screaming at him from the back of his mind.

"Oh, Sasuke…" Naruto chuckled and hugged him. "I asked Iruka-senpai and Kakashi-senpai to check up on you to make sure your well for me and they'll be going to your meets, I already gave them your schedual," Naruto smiled. Sasuke huffed slightly and held him tightly.

"It means nothing if you're not there," He said, sounding very much like a spoiled child. Naruto flicked his nose.

"silly Sasuke, you're making me late for my plane! Ja ne! I'll call you!" He waved his cell phone as he slipped from Sasuke's grip and ran onto the plane. Sasuke screamed in aggravation and annoyance.

Goodbye try number two.

Sasuke tried to stop Naruto from getting on the damn plane two more times and after watching it fly into the sky for the fifth time, Sasuke frowned and looked down at his feet.

"why is he so important to you?" Kyuubi asked softly. Sasuke looked at him and glared. "This gift I gave you was not meant to be used for the sake of one person. I gave it to you so you could use it to save many people. You can't save him, I won't let it happen this time. You have to let him go." Sasuke growled and Looked at Kyuubi.

"He's died five fucking times already because you're deciding to play fate and be a bitch? Is that how it is? You fucking bastard!" Sasuke snarled. He used the Amaterasu one last time and looked for Naruto in the line. He ran at him, showing the security the ticket he purchased so they didn't try to stop him this time.

**(A/N: the following passage is similar to but not the same as the prologue. You don't have to read if you really don't want to because of the similarity of the content however, I'm going to try to put more urgency into it because it's more Sasuke's side this time where as the prologue was more of Naruto's side. Thanks.)**

"Naruto!" Sasuke's voice echoed in the small hallway of the terminal. He shoved a younger man to the side and took the hand of his stupid _stupid_ blonde.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto tilted his head and held his lover's hand. Sasuke just had to do this right, he had to make the dobe understand.

"Don't get on that plane! Please, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. He was gasping for air and he tried his hardest to fight back the tears at the thought of loving his Naruto _again_.

"I have to, Sasuke. I don't know when I'll get another chance like this." Naruto whispered. He reached out and took Sasuke's cold cheek in his hand. Sasuke met his kiss and begged with his lips what his voice couldn't get out.

"There will be other chances, Naruto! Just please, not this one! Not this flight," His voiced calmed down to a panicked whisper.

"What's wrong Sasuke, you're never like this." Naruto murmured quietly.

"Six times I came to stop you from getting on that plane and five times I failed. I said things that weren't entirely true or not what you needed to hear. So this time, I'm going to say how I really feel and what I want." Sasuke took his lover's hands in his own and stared at him. He played with the engagement ring on his finger and ignored the eyes of everyone else.

"Sasuke, can we talk about this later? Over the phone? When it's not so embarrassing?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, you need to hear this now! Uzumaki Naruto, I love you. I've loved you since the day we sat on the curb waiting for the police to come and sort out the mess I made. Those first words you said to me, do you remember?" Sasuke watched Naruto struggle to remember.

"When I said that I wanted to talk to you for a long time but never got the chance?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, I fell in love with you Naruto! I love you and you can't leave me now, not like this. I can't live without you!" Sasuke didn't notice his voice rising once more, not until he found himself shouting. He couldn't help it though, these were his true feelings and he needed Naruto to understand.

"Sasuke, I love you too, but it's not like we're never going to see each other again." Naruto whispered. Sasuke bit his lip and looked down at his feet.

"If you get on that plane… you'll be going to a place where I can never reach you. Please Naruto, stay with me." He said, his last attempt. He'd done everything he could.

"You know I can't. This is really big, Sasuke. I'll call you as soon as the plane lands and talk to you the whole way to the hotel, alright? Don't worry." Naruto cooed softly. Sasuke shook his head.

"No," he said. "If you won't come home with me now, then I'm going to America with you." He said. He pulled out a ticket and crossed his arms. "I can't live without you, and I don't plan to, either." This plan he'd come up with last minute. It was thouroughly decided. If he couldn't live without Naruto then he didn't want to live at all. Kyuubi and judo and saving lives be dammed. This was what he wanted.

"Sometimes, I really can't believe you." Naruto chuckled softly, a slight blush rising on his face. "If you wanted to come, you could've just said so." He stood on tiptoes and kissed his lover once more.

"Shut up. I'll do what I have to," Sasuke held Naruto's hand tightly as they made their way onto the plane. Sasuke watched the doors shut and knew this was the end of the line. "Some things just aren't meant to be changed, I guess." He whispered to himself as he took the seat beside his beloved. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and held it tightly.

"Are you going to be alright? You're scared of planes right?" Naruto whispered worriedly. Sasuke smiled at him and nodded.

"I'll be fine because I have you here." He whispered, his voice cracking only slightly. He looked out the window at the wing of the plane. "I'm sorry Kyuubi, I know I didn't shape up to be all that you expected of me, but I can't be completely selfless. I'm only human," he murmured to the darkness. He saw the red eyes glaring at him and the nine-tailed fox cursed him under its breath. Sasuke chuckled and sat back in his seat, looking at worried ocean blue eyes. Those eyes that he loved so much. They were so beautiful.

"Sasuke… I'm really glad you came. I was scared to go by myself, actually. I had this bad feeling and was going to come home but then you showed up and called my name and the feeling went away." Naruto smiled. Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"Six times, I watched this stupid plane go into the air and went home to hear it crashed. Six fucking times and all I had to do to keep you from getting on was going home and waiting for you to come back…" He whispered in disbelief.

_"This is your captain speaking. Please make sure all luggage is secured and seat belts are fastened as we are about to initiate take off."_ The intercom spoke. Sasuke closed his eyes as the fear dug its way up his body.

TBC

The next chapter is going to be the last. I really enjoyed this story, all most as much as I enjoyed writing "the problem of his alone". I want to thank Magical Mistress Sarai for her aid in deciding the ending for this story. As we come to the close on another work of art, I can't help but look back at my other works and wonder _**"what the fuck was I on?"**_


	6. Final Chapter: Lost In You

**Chapter 5: Lost In You**

_Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

Sasuke stared out the window of the plane, trying hard not to hyperventilate. They were now at a stable altitude and people were allowed to unbuckle and get up. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a slight smirk. He stood and pulled Naruto to the bathroom with him.

'_If I'm going to die now, I might as well enjoy his body one last time before'_ He thought sinisterly before he pushed Naruto up against the wall and started kissing him.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto demanded with a deep blush. Sasuke dragged his tongue along a sensitive spot on the blonde's neck.

"I've always wanted to do it somewhere naughty. This is perfect," Sasuke purred. He slicked up his fingers with liquid soap and reached inside loose jeans to start preparing his blond. Naruto was as tight as ever. He hissed and gripped Sasuke's shoulders, growling at him.

"Ero-teme…" he whispered. Sasuke chuckled and kept preparing his blonde. He watched that beautiful face, eyebrows drawn tight together in concentration and slight pain, upper lip curled as he tried to keep himself quiet, eyes screwed shut as he started to enjoy the sensation of Sasuke's fingers inside him.

'_Is this really… going to be… the last time? Am I really going to die here with him?_' Sasuke stopped and looked down at his feet. Naruto glared at him.

"Oi, don't stop right in the middle…" He growled in warning. "Sasuke?" He saw tears track down that pale face and he frowned. "What's wrong, baby?" Sasuke hugged him.

"I love you… too much to let this happen," Sasuke said firmly. Naruto smiled.

"You know… that was the first time you said it, back there in the terminal. I knew you did for a while now… but I was so relieved to hear the words. Are you going to say them more often?" Sasuke only nodded against his shoulder. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and blinked at the frozen face. Naruto looked confused, but he wasn't blinking, hell he wasn't even breathing. Sasuke frowned and stepped out of the bathroom to see an attendant in mid step. He looked at each and every face on the plane.

"Mangekyou Sharingan, the ability to stop time completely," Sasuke looked out a window and paused. It looked like there was a scrap of metal hanging out of the turbine on the right wing. He checked the left wing. Looked around and found the emergency door. He opened it. It fought against it at first but there was no wind. Sasuke sighed in relief.

"I love you Naruto, and I'm sorry if I die from this… but it has to be done." Sasuke said. He searched around the emergency packs and put on a parachute along with a rope. He secured the rope to several metal objects bolted to the plane before tying it around his waist. He climbed out, using windows to put himself on top of the plane. He walked nervously to the wing.

"Due to time having completely stopped, gravity should be inoperative right now, like wind resistance and speed, but I don't want to take any chances," He murmured to himself. He walked to where the turbine was and looked at the metal piece. It appeared stuck. He laid himself flat on the wing and pulled hard with all his might on the metal piece. He sighed and slipped off the wing, hanging onto the edge with his hands and kicking at the large metal piece.

"Thank god I was right about the gravity thing," He muttered, "Because the formula for gravity is units per seconds squared. If there are no seconds then there should be no gravitational pull." He distracted himself and kept kicking at the metal until he saw it moving and coming loose. Sasuke pulled himself up and pulled the shard out. It was a flat metal sheet, only in inch thick, and was a quadrilateral about the size of a sixteen inch laptop and it was hot. Sasuke frowned and looked around.

"What the fuck do I do with it?" He wasn't about to drop it, it might kill someone, plus, if he put it out right now and it didn't fall, he would be seriously freaked out. He was already going over every judo move he knew to distract himself from the fact that this was _not_ logically _possible_.

"You've been rewinding time for eleven years and now it's struck you that it's not logical?" Kyuubi was floating in midair. Sasuke tried to ignore it. "Either way, you're doing what I want right now so I guess I'll let you live," Red eyes smirked slightly at Sasuke.

"Itachi failed to do as I wanted, like Madara, so I saw it fit to get rid of him before he got dangerous." Sasuke growled slightly but didn't say anything. He held the piece of metal in his hand and used the rope to make his way back into the plane. He shut the door, put everything back in their proper order, slipped the piece of warm metal into Naruto's carry-on bag, and returned to the bathroom.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, touching his face. His eyes widened slightly. "What's wrong with your eyes?" Sasuke rose a brow in question. "They're blood red!" Sasuke looked around. The sink had a drop of water hovering in midair. He hadn't released it. Did that mean… Naruto had it too? Sasuke looked at him. Naruto frowned. Sasuke just kissed him. Who gave a damn? He'd worry about what the blonde could do later.

"I'm just tired," Sasuke said softly. He continued with his preparation of Naruto, making the blond moan and hiss and wrap his legs around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke opened his pants and slipped Naruto's off enough to push himself into that tight heat. "You alright?" He asked softly once he was nestled in fully. Naruto nodded.

"Just… move already… teme!" Naruto growled. Sasuke started thrusting slowly. He kissed Naruto.

"I'm making love to you, dobe. We've got all the time in the world," Sasuke snickered and kept pushing into his lover slowly. He kissed Naruto over and over, making him moan and whimper and cry with ecstasy.

"Fuck, teme… please…" Naruto whispered. He looked at Sasuke through heavily lidded eyes. Sasuke looked back at him and smiled. He felt the Amaterasu release and heard that single drop of water fall. The plane was still going. They were okay. The plane wouldn't go down. He saved his lover one last time. He smiled.

Sasuke gave in to Naruto's demands and moved harder, faster, crashing into the blond and moaning with him. Naruto came with a shout of Sasuke's name and Sasuke followed with a loud gasp. He steadied them and cleaned them off before fixing their clothes. He opened the door first and stepped out.

A pink haired flight attendant who had been giving him bedroom eyes since he walked on the plane blinked at with shocked eyes. Those eyes widened with disbelief as Naruto followed him out with a bright blush. Naruto bowed at the front of the plane.

"g-Gomen Nasai," He whispered before scurrying to his seat. Sasuke chuckled and followed him, sitting in the aisle seat so Naruto could see the ocean below.

"Looks like… I lost myself in you," Sasuke murmured, playing with blond locks. "I almost didn't wake up and see what I could do."

**Xxx TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL! xxX**

Sasuke held hands with Naruto and annoyed the hell out of the poor American customs agents who just wanted them to walk through the metal detector one at a time.

Meanwhile, on a certain plane, Sakura picked up a strange piece of metal. It looked frayed on one corner, like someone tried to shove it into a metal fan. There was carved writing on one side. She held it close to read the Japanese kanji.

Next time, inspect your plane better. Damn losers. I found this in the turbine.

"Captain!" Sakura yelled, running to the cockpit. The captain was pale as he hung up a phone.

"We shouldn't have made land, I don't understand it," He said softly. "I just got a call from Japan. They said there was a turbine maintenance tool stuck in the turbine. We weren't supposed to be cleared for takeoff yet. We should have crashed somewhere over the pacific."

"Someone... left this on a seat…" Sakura handed him the metal slab. It was a simple piece of metal that the Japanese used to clean out the spaces between the propellers.

"But… How?"

"And the emergency supplies have obviously been messed with," Sakura added.

"This is just too eerie. Who could've done that? And how?" The captain said. "Whose seat was that?"

"A really hot guy who came to America with his boyfriend. He bought the ticket last minute so he didn't leave a name." Sakura said. The captain scratched his chin. Sakura looked at the airport and saw the two leaving, holding hands. She stared at Sasuke closely. "You saved our lives, didn't you?" She whispered.

**THE END**

A/N: I made that tool up. I don't know if there's such a thing to do that job but I'm sure it wouldn't be something like that. Lol. Hope you enjoyed my creativity.

Here's a challenge (I've always wanted to do one):

If someone can figure out what Kyuubi was in this story, I'll write an epilogue about the wedding and what happened to Naruto. Good luck to you all!

I'll give a hint though:

When I say what he was, I don't mean like "fate" or "god". I mean his role.


	7. author note

JW: err... I have no idea what happened...

Sasuke start choking author: AS IF THATS A FUCKING EXCUSE! FIX IT! FIX IT NOW!

JW gargle: urgh.. Patience... Is a virtue...

I will try to fix this technical error tonight. Until then, please bite your nails just a bit longer.


	8. Epilogue: third times the charm

**Lost In You: Epilogue**

_I'm nothing without you..._

The white suit on Naruto looked perfect. Sasuke's black and red suit was very fitting as well. They sat side by side at the table for their wedding reception. Iruka and Kakashi was there, a cousin Sasuke hadn't known he'd had named Obito was there just to be polite and greet his family he'd never seen, and all of the blonde's coworkers who cheered him on.

Sasuke stared, breathless as the love of his life came closer, embarrassingly flushed and staring at his feet. He took Sasuke's hand as the priest began speaking. Suddenly, everything became still. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes were red, Kakashi's single eye was a swirling red color and surprisingly enough, Obito had two red eyes that were spinning.

"What a beautiful wedding!" Kyuubi's voice echoed through the halls. He sauntered down the isle, wearing a traditional kimono with a ceramic fox mask on the side of his head looking as though he just came from some festival. "honestly, I never thought the two of you would make it this far but congradulations! i'm very proud of you. I'll admit, I was enraged back by the plane incident, but I saw something wonderful. I tried to threaten you, to frighten you, and you defiantly rose to the challenge. And I was right to chose Naruto to recieve the Sharingan as well. I just knew he would put it to good use, good work in the emergency response and surgical procedures."

"What do you want, Kurama?" Obito growled through gritted teeth. That put a shock through everyone still able to move. His name wasn't Kyuubi?

"I actually have a request of the happy couple." The blonde who looked like Naruto strode forward until he was just two steps from the pair and he bowed very deeply. "I beg humbly of you, please take in this child I am about to bring you."

"A child?" Naruto tilted his head. He began to say he wasn't sure but Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Of course we will, but why?" The Uchiha demanded. He was well aware of how much his lover wanted a child so it needed no thought. Naruto's blue eyes watered in surprise and happiness.

"He is a poor soul lost between worlds. Upon his tragic death, he was unable to part from this place and I would like for him to have a good family. Using my power, I would restore his life and you could take him in to take care of him..." Kurama said.

"Certainly." Sasuke said. He cared not about what might happen with the child. He just wanted his love to be absolutely happy.

"You have my deepest gratitude, Sasuke. I apologize for my tenacity before." Kurama looked up to him with grateful eyes. A god of time and space was gracious of Sasuke, it made him feel humbled honestly.

"So who is the child? When can we see him?" Sasuke coughed and turned his head slightly.

"His name is Minato Namikaze. I will bring him to you once you've returned from your honeymoon. Enjoy it fully please, both the honeymoon and the child." Kurama said.

"We will!" Naruto was ecstatic. Finally, a child of his own! Someone to love and cherish and protect at all costs.

"You that excited about sex?" Sasuke questioned with a smirk as the fox disappeared in a small burst of flames. They turned back to the priest who continued to speak as if nothing happened.

The priest continued on until Naruto blushed and stammered out an interruption.

"Um.. I uh.. the vows... I did my own..." He whispered. "Well... sort of... I wanted to do my own but I couldn't think of what to write so i decided to just say what comes to mind..." The priest gave him a slight smile and nodded. "Um... Sasuke... ever since the first day we met... I knew you were special... you were different and um... well, I really liked that about you. You were honest and really cool so I like you alot but that's not all... I like how handsome you are.. and i like how strong you are... and I like how you are always doing the right thing to help anyone you can... I guess what I really want to say... more than just how much I love you... is how you are my hero. And you always will be." He smiled at his fiance, unshed tears glazing over his bright blue eyes. Sasuke was awestruck. He reached out his hand and cupped the scarred cheek, rubbing his thumb against the smoothness there.

"Naruto... when I first met you, all I could think of was how unfair everything was in this world and wishing I could do more to help you. When I realized I could... I became obssessed with protecting you. I think at first I was just trying to get rid of my insecurities and guilty conscience but after time, it became clearer and clearer that I loved you. It had to be only you. Itachi and my family was my past... but you are my future, Naruto." Sasuke promised and gently pressed his lips to the blonde's brow. "I swear it to you, from now and forever more. There can only be you."

"Oh Sasuke..."

"I suppose you may now kiss," The priest chuckled and they didn't need to be told twice. Sasuke first kissed the back of the hand he was holding before leaning in to capture the love of his life with a passionate and loving kiss. Iruka cheered and whistled as loudly as we could for the happy couple while others just clapped.

"Let's go to the plane," Sasuke urged the one he loved, pushing his blonde out the door playfully. A long white limo to them to a private airline where a small private jet was ready and waiting. Sasuke wasn't afraid because he had his Naruto with him. He would be fine.

The plane took them to a very pretty castle in a huge field of lush green grass and bright flowers of every color. A small unkempt stable was behind the castle near a beautiful steel fountain.

"Oh my god..." Naruto whispered in awe. Sasuke chuckled lowly.

"Just Sasuke is fine." He teased making his new husband punch his shoulder. The inside of the castle was huge and marble and ornately decorated. "This was my uncle Madara's place. He left it to me but you know how I am with planes." Sasuke took their bags and started heading up the staircase to the master bedroom. "Come on, dobe, you can explore later. I want to show you the bath and bedroom first." his voice held a promise that made Naruto's head spin and his blood boil. He ran after the older male excitedly and marvelled at the large king sized bed. Their bags were left at the end of the bed and Sasuke headed to the private bathroom, stripping as he went. Naruto quickly did the same and ran in after Sasuke.

The uchiha was filling up the large bathtub with warm water and some bath salts. Naruto stood by him nervously and reached out beginning to just lightly curl his fingers through the silky hair.

"how many times have we made love before? And you're acting like this now?" Sasuke chuckled softly, turning to hug Naruto's waist.

"We've never been married before..." Naruto whispered. He smiled and kept petting the midnight locks. "I mean, look at you. Your hands are shaking really bad." He leaned down and kissed the top of his lover's head.

Sasuke hummed slightly and started pressing small open mouthed kisses across the tanned belly before looking up into blue eyes. "I'm nervous because I love you so much." He admitted quietly. "This finally happened and we are both here and well."

"Yeah... You better get me in that tub soon." Naruto cooed. "I'm about ready to burst." Sasuke groaned in response and pulled his blonde to the large tub.

"Just looking at you does that to me. I've been waiting so long for this day, far too long for me." Sasuke started to press soft gentle kisses across the tanned neck. Naruto hummed, rolling his head to the side as he relaxed into the warm water. This day was truly a dream come true.

"Sasuke..." He purred softly. He got another gentle nip in response and then a warm tongue sliding up the side of his neck to his ear. He shuddered in pleasure and grasped his lover's shoulders. The Uchiha was only just getting started it seemed.

"I'm going to drive you wild." Sasuke husked as he moved back down the tanned flesh and to a dusky nipple. "You're so sensitive here, look at how they're already perking up." He chuckled.

"St-haaaop talking about my nipples, you jerk." Naruto groaned. His body felt so good, to good. He kissed the crown of his lover's head as Sasuke licked and nipped at his nipples.

"Don't be such a tease, let me hear you." Sasuke whispered. He made his blonde lover stand up in the water and lean against the tiled wall as he kissed his way down the tense flesh of Naruto's abdomen. Sasuke purposefully avoided touching Naruto's already raging hard-on, moving instead to lap at the blonde's sensitive inner thighs. Naruto moaned in a soft keening sound that made his lover smirk and nip his skin. "Turn around, I'm going to prepare you. If I have to wait much longer, I'll die."

"EH?! Fuckin' dick!" Naruto snapped but turned around and braced his hands against the wall. He was expecting a finger, maybe two if Sasuke was feeling impatient. He wasn't expecting to feel his ass cheeks parted like the red sea by Sasuke's cold hands and the Uchiha's hot breath at his opening. "Uh.. Hey -HAA!" Naruto started to protest nervously but Sasuke didn't want to hear it. Naruto jerked and moaned as the tongue brushed against his opening twice then dug it's way inside. It felt good but it wasn't enough to satisfy. "Now who's the tease?" Naruto huffed, pushing back against Sasuke's face.

"Hmm, you're so slutty here." Sasuke managed to mumbled against the twitching flesh. He pulled his mouth away and wet his fingers in his mouth for lubrication before slipping his pointer and middle finger inside.

"Han... fucking finally..." Naruto's fists clenched tightly at the sensation. Sasuke was very good at Making the pain pass quickly, so after a few short thrusts and scissoring, Naruto was feeling good again. He moaned as Sasuke leisurely brushed against his sensitive inner organs. He couldn't wait much longer either.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke stood and Naruto turned to face him. He leaned against the wall and gripped his lover's broad shoulders.

"If I was any more ready, I'd be done already." Naruto teased, lifting a leg to try to wrap around a pale sturdy thigh. Sasuke lifted Naruto so the task would be easier and guided himself to his lover's opening.

"I love you." He purred before pushing himself in.

"Love you too.." Naruto said with a breathless moan. When Sasuke was settled all the way inside, he rested his forehead against his blonde's and smiled. He clasped his hands with his lover's, trapping Naruto against the shower wall and laced their fingers together. They could feel the cold metal of their wedding rings.

"Forever..." Sasuke husked. His cheeks were tinted the faintest bit. Naruto looked at him and a blush spread deeply across his face as he realized how special this moment truly was. He nodded and pressed feather-light kisses to his love's lips.

"And ever..." He promised.

- Scene break - this is the line - that splits your page -

The time spent at the summer home was marked mostly by alot of nakedness and bodies constantly intertwined but they didn't mind. Before they realized it, their two weeks were over and it was time to return house was as immaculately clean as they left it but the living room light was on. Sasuke entered first and breathed a sigh of relief to see it was just Kurama, flipping through the channels on the television without touching the remote. He just waved his hand and the channel changed.

"Prick, scared me." Sasuke grunted in annoyance. "I thought Kakashi was throwing us a welcome home party." Naruto laughed.

"I wanted to be here when you arrived." Kurama stood and pointed to some papers on the table. "These papers must be filed and he will legally be yours. I managed to draw these up from past records and tweak them a bit to suit the current times."

"Where is he?" Naruto whispered in excitement.

"Sleeping in a spare room. He was exhausted from the transition of dead to living." Kurama said. Naruto rushed off to look for their new son. "Are you certain of this, Sasuke? I know you yourself are not that fond of children."

Sasuke absently looked over the papers and shrugged. "Whatever makes him happy. And a child needs loving parents. Don't worry, Kurama. I am not my father. This child will feel all the love of both parents. There will be so much he will wish we loved him a little less." Sasuke said with a bemused smile.

"You've changed." Kurama said, noticing the smile ghosting across Sasuke's pale face.

"Sasuke, look at him!" Naruto yelled. He came rushing into the living room carrying a child with unruly blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He looked lost for words and stared at Kurama for help. Sasuke came over and took the boy's hand.

"Minato," He said softly. "I'm your father. Can you call me dad?" Minato only nodded just a bit. "Thank you. This guy is gonna be your mom but he'll be mad about that so how about-"

"Pa..." Minato whispered quietly. "Daddy and Papa?" But as he spoke, he pulled on Sasuke's hand when he said papa. The Uchiha smiled.

"I love it. You can call me Papa all you want." He said. Naruto's eyes were shining with tears.

"Can I... sleep in bed with you?" He asked them. He didn't notice Kurama disappear into the shadows with a proud smirk. Sasuke nodded. He was tired from the jet lag, it was 3 in the morning, and he needed sleep anyway. He held Minato's hand as Naruto carried him all the way to the bedroom. They set him in the middle of the bed then dressed in sleepwear themselves, climbing in on either side of him. Naruto bent his knees a little and grinned.

"It's the river!" He said, referring to the way they were laying and how it resembled the kanji for the word "river". Sasuke and Minato both stared at him expressionless and Naruto pouted. "Well I've always wanted to you know... in a family... I think it's cute."

"Daddy is..." Minato seemed unsure, so Sasuke finished for him.

"Simpleminded." He deadpanned.

"Ah, you guys are jerks!" Naruto closed his eyes and snugged closer to their new son. Sasuke just chuckled a bit in happiness.

- last time - i promise -

~FOUR YEARS LATER~

"PAPA NO!" Minato screamed with laughter as he rolled in the grass with Sasuke. Somehow, their judo lesson had turned into a tickle death match.

"You won't be getting away easily!" Sasuke roared as he glided his fingers around the ten-year-old's abdomen.

"Alright you little monsters, I've got lunch." Naruto said, bringing sandwhiches out of the house. He set them on the glass table on the patio.

"One second," Sasuke said casually, holding his son locked between powerful thighs.

"Aw man, c'mon, Papa, I'm hungry!" Minato wailed. "Besides, your sweat is stinking up my uniform!"

"Say what?" Sasuke held him tighter and he laughed. "Be grateful it's not pit stank you brat!"

"I give, I give! Please release me oh great one!" The boy was dying with laughter. Sasuke reluctantly let him go and he ran to the glass table. Naruto gave him a glass of lemonade and he said a quick thanks before digging in.

"Oi, mind your manners," Sasuke said coming to sit. Minato put the sandwhich down and clapped his hands together.

"Itadakimaaaaa-su!" He said with a mouthful before eating quickly.

"He gets it from you." Sasuke grunted, looking at his smiling husband.

"Ah, let a kid be a kid." Naruto chuckled.

"I am. I was talking about that stink comment. I do not smell." Sasuke looked pouty more than anything.

"Sometimes." Minato said. "But its usually just really really early in the morning before you've taken a shower." He mumbled. Naruto felt his face heat up darkly, knowing exactly why it was that his husband smelled strange in the morning.

"So sorry my morning odor is stinky," Sasuke huffed and his son laughed.

"I forgive you, Papa. What's wrong with Daddy? Does he have a fever?" Minato looked curiously at his mother.

"Nah, he's just over using his brain again. You know how hard that is for him." Sasuke shrugged. He received a slap to the back of the head but Minato nodded like he understood perfectly and took it as fact. "Hurry up, Kakashi's gonna take you to the competition for your weigh in. I'll be there in a little bit, I just need to finish my report."

Minato nodded and stuffed his face. As he finished, Kakashi and Iruka were there to take him to his competition and he ran off with them excitedly, his judo uniform looking bright in the sun. Sasuke stared after him with a far off look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Naruto nudged him.

"Nothing... just wondering how I managed to get lost in you." Sasuke finally answered as he stood up and pecked his love on the lips before going to his work.

~ The END ~

This was my third attempt at uploading...


End file.
